


Rocket jumps and foot massages

by inspectorpineapple



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Foot Massage, M/M, rocket jumping, who doesn't love that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorpineapple/pseuds/inspectorpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier's feet are sore and aching after a long day of fighting, and Engineer wants to do something to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket jumps and foot massages

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to only ever write these at 2 in the morning for some reason
> 
> Big thanks to Laminath who proofread and edited this beforehand :D
> 
> It's kind of short but I found it really difficult to not drag it out in a way that would make it boring.

Rocket jumping always made soldier’s feet ache; it wasn't helped by an entire day of running about and fighting, and by the evening they were blistered and sore. 

The Soldier would trudge into the changing room after a long day’s battle, and be itching to get those boots off and rest his tired feet. With a groan he slumped down onto the bench beside his locker and fumbled around with his laces to get his feet free off from their boiling and uncomfortable prison. Finally he got them off and peeled his socks away to inspect the damage the day had caused.

It was an odd sight, to say the least, for his team-mates to see Soldier tip-toeing barefoot around the base in the evening, and even more odd to see him wincing and scrunching up his face every time he made contact with the ground. Hopping back to his bunk, he swung the door closed behind him, only for it to be stopped by a foot outside.

“Looks like you could use some help over here, buddy.” The mechanic said teasingly.

“Engie you do not understand. I already went to infirmary, Medic said it wasn't worth wasting the medigun to fix.” said Soldier with a sigh.

“Well I didn't mean that ya idiot, you’ll see in a minute” replied the Engineer with a smirk on his face as he approached Soldier.

“Well what…wait, what are you doing? Put me down this instant, Private” he demanded as Engie picked up Soldier and carried him out, down the hall and across to his workshop.

He plonked the soldier down on the mattress that Engie used when working late in his workshop and started to drag a dispenser to the side of it

“What is the meaning of this, Private?” cried the soldier with a confused tone. 

“And what are you going to do with that dispenser?”

“Don’t you worry about a thing now, mister, you just sit back and relax and you’ll be fine, I promise.” said the engineer as he stood up, satisfied with the placement of the dispenser. He flicked a switch on the back of the machine and it jolted and beeped into life, its display illuminating the otherwise dark corner of the workshop.

“How did your feet even get that bad? What did ya do today to make them like that?” inquired the engineer

“Oh man you should have seen it, I was flying all over the place today.” said the rocket man proudly. 

“OH YEAH, that reminds me of the best one I got today, I saw some BLU medic on the other side of Hightower and I jumped over to him, ready to give him the ol’ market gardener and…. Oh, oh” he trailed off as the healing beams of the dispenser soothed and healed his feet.

Engineer then started rubbing the soldier’s feet, massaging them and caressing them in ways soldier didn’t think possible.

“That hits the spot right there Engi, you got a talent for this you know, you always know how to fix me up.” said the soldier with a sigh of relief as the pain in his feet melted away.

“Well I ain’t jus’ gunna let the man I love suffer when I can do somethin’ about it, that jus’ wouldn’t be right of me” said the engineer, pausing a moment to lean in for a kiss, enthusiastically returned the soldier. 

“But I think you’re jus’ injurin’ yourself on purpose so you can come and see me.” he joked as he returned to massaging the soldier’s still sore feet.

“Well what if I am, Private, I cannot be blamed for wanting personal time with Engineer on a daily basis, even shovel likes you and he does not like many people, I will have you know.” exclaimed Soldier proudly.

“Well that’s mighty kind of shovel to think that, tell him I said thank you now, will you?” replied Engineer playfully.

The engineer began to stand up and said “Well I think I am done here for n…”, cut off by his beloved soldier swiftly grabbing him and pulling him down onto the mattress.

“C’mere you” mumbled the soldier as be pulled the blanket over the both of them, cuddling up close to the engineer. The mechanic did not object as he felt the soldier close to him, resting his head on the engineer’s shoulder. He was just happy to feel the warmth of the man he loved beside him while they were both lulled to sleep by the quiet whirring of the dispenser beside the pair.


End file.
